1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component used in various electric appliances, electronic devices, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Known coil components include the one in which a coil formed by winding a conductive wire is embedded in a magnetic core formed of a magnetic material, as described for example in the following Patent Document 1.
In the coil component described in Patent Document 1, a coil is embedded in a magnetic core, and lead-out wires of the coil protrude from side surfaces of the coil.
Also, parts of terminals of the coil component are embedded in the magnetic core, and remaining portions of the terminals similarly protrude from the side surfaces of the magnetic core. The terminals and the lead-out wires of the coil are overlapped to be connected with each other and thereby electrical continuity is established between the terminals and the coil.
According to Patent Document 1, it is described as that a magnetic core can be formed, without using an adhesive, by embedding a coil in the magnetic core formed by compression molding of powderized magnetic material whose surface has been covered by an insulating film and which has been mixed with a bonding material, and that heat resistance can be improved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-310869